Comfort
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Bones comforts Booth.  A oneshot.  BB friendship.


**This is a one shot. I had been thinking about Booth's comment about when he is scared he'll hug Bones, and I tried to think of a situation, other than Bones being in danger, that he would need her, and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think.**

The shrill ringing of the phone brought her out of a deep sleep. She clumsily reached for the phone, trying to shake off the effects of sleep. "Brennan" All she heard was silence. "Hello?" A voice, so low that she could barely hear it. 'Great, a crank call. Just what I need!' She was about to hang up.

"Bones" With that one word, her heart dropped to the floor. It was Booth's voice, but not his voice. It was low, thick with emotion.

"Booth?" She was instantly wide awake. "What's wrong?"

"Bones, I...I'm at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know..."

"Oh my God, Booth, are you alright?!" Fear filled her. Whatever was wrong had to be bad, she had never heard him like this.

"I'm okay...I...It's Rebecca, and ...Parker." He whispered this last, his voice fumbling on his son's name.

"I'll be right there."

"Bones, you don't..." He was listening to a dial tone. He closed his phone, sat down, and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't meant to call her, hadn't wanted to bother her. He didn't even remember dialing the phone, but when he heard her voice... He got up and started pacing the floor of the waiting room. His eyes roamed the room, one thought running through his head. Parker was going to be okay, he HAD to be okay. He sat down again, and closed his eyes, pieces of conversations coming back to him. 'Car accident'...'Drunk driver'...'Rebecca stable'...'your son critical'...'internal bleeding'...'needs surgery'.

He had never been in a position like this, helpless, afraid. He had always been able to control any situation, to do what needed to be done to insure his safety, or the safety of others, but he couldn't control this. He couldn't use his gun, or his instincts, or his strength to fight this. He hadn't known how to handle this, how to deal with it, and he called the one person he could take comfort from. He got up and started toward the door. He had to do something.

BBB

Brennan paused in the doorway of the hospital chapel. She had been frantic when she got to the hospital. The nurse hadn't told her much, just that there had been a car accident, and then directed her to the waiting room. He hadn't been there, and she had panicked for a moment, until she realized where he would be.

She watched him for a moment as he crossed himself, and sat back in the pew, head bowed, exhaustion evident in his body. It was almost 4 am, and she knew he must have been here all night. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. Booth wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to Parker. He was Booth's world. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the little boy with the dirty blond curls, eyes shining, smiling. He definately had his father's smile. She walked up the aisle and sat down beside him. He looked up at her, and her heart broke at the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Temperance, you didn't have to come. I shouldn't have bothered you.

She reached over and took his hand. "I wanted to come. I..., Booth I'm so sorry."

"Rebecca's okay, just some cuts and bruises, a cracked rib, but Parker..., no he's going to be okay, just needed surgery, but he'll be fine. He has to be..." His voice trailed off.

"Booth." He was breaking her heart.

"If anything happens to him..." he whispered.

She took his other hand and pulled him towards her. He went into her arms, and he held on to her like he would never let go. She sat there and held him, her friend, her partner. It was a new experience for her, she being the one to comfort him, he being the one who needed comforted. She didn't know how long she held him, feeling his body shaking, and the silent tears that fell on her shoulder.

BBB

They had made their way back to the waiting room. It was 5:30 am, and Parker was still in surgery. She had tried to get him to eat something, but he had refused. Booth had paced almost constantly, until she had forced him to sit down, and he had finally fallen asleep, his head resting lightly on her shoulder.

The sound of the door opening woke him. He sat up, confused at first, then stood, gripping her hand, pulling her up with him, as the doctor came into the room. "How is he?" Booth's voice was strained, anxious.

"Mr. Booth, your son is out of surgery. He's a strong little boy. He's stable right now. I think he'll be fine."

Booth's body relaxed visibly. "Can I see him?"

"Just for a few minutes." He led the way down the hall to the room where Parker lay.

Brennan watched Booth walk to the side of the bed. Parker was sleeping. He sat down beside the bed, and took his son's hand. She watched him there, holding his son, whispering words she couldn't hear. The tears fell freely as she watched him with his son, and she wished, just briefly, that just this once, she believed in God, so that she could thank him.

**So, let me know what you think! And before anyone asks, this is only a one-shot, musie had no inspiration to go any further!**


End file.
